Kingdom Heart: A keybladers tale
by Sheaon13
Summary: Link from legend of zelda, Danny from Danny phantom, and Ash from pokemon all get keyblades from the previous keybladers Terra, Aqua, and ventas and they go on an adventure of a life time with sora, Lea, Riku, Kairi, and king mickey to prevent xehanort from taking over all the worlds! I do not own kingdom hearts, legend of zelda, danny phantom, or pokemon


Kingdom Hearts: the keybladers tale

Chapter 1 – the beginning

-Ash Ketchum's point of view-

"Where am I?" I asked myself looking down to see a stain glass portrait of me, my eyes were closed and I was holding a giant key that the handle looked like the outline of Pikachu's face and the blade itself looked like Pikachu's tail the chain going down it had a pokeball at the end.

-Danny Phantom/Fenton's point of view-

"What's going on?" I asked looking down at my feet to see a stain glass picture of me in both my ghost form and human form back to back. Both forms were holding a giant key, but they looked different. The key my ghost form was holding was just completely one of those green ghosts and a chain was hanging down had a picture of Sam and Tucker in a circle frame.

The key my human form was holding had a grey square shaped handle, the blade looked like icicles and the chain hanging down had a picture of my mom, dad, and sister in a round shaped picture frame.

-Link's point of view-

"What in hyrule is going on here?" I asked. I looked down to see a stain glass portrait of me holding a giant key. The key looked like the master sword with four little spikes at the end of the blade of the key, for the actual key part. There was a chain going down it and at the end was the triforce. It was then that three petastools came up. One held a sword, next a staff, and finally a shield.

_**Choose a form of your weapon and it'll give you power**_

I walked up to sword and picked it up.

_**The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. Is this the path you choose?**_

I nodded to the voice inside my head, the petastools disappeared after that.

_**Good now I will reveal myself to you, I am Aqua. I use to be a master keyblader but now I'll serve as your guide and your friend, but only you and all the other keybladers **_

"Alright" I nodded.

-Ash's point of view-

Just then three petastools appeared, one held a sword, another a shield, and the last a staff.

_**Choose **__**a form of your weapon and it'll give you power**_

I walked up to the shield.

_**The power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. Is this the path you choose?**_

I nodded to the voice.

_**Good now I will reveal myself to you, I am Ventas. I use to be a keyblader, along with my friends, but now I'll serve as your guide and your friend, but only you and all the other keybladers **_

"Great so other people will think I'm crazy." I grumbled

_**Not quiet, you can now call upon the attacks of your pokemon friends.**_

-Danny's point of view-

Three petastools appeared, one held a sword, another a shield, and the last a staff.

_**Choose **__**a form of your weapon and it'll give you power**_

I walked up to the staff

_**The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the path you choose?**_

I nodded.

_**Good now I will reveal myself to you, I am Terra. I use to be a keyblader, along with my friends, but now I'll serve as your guide and your friend, but only you and all the other keybladers will be able to hear or see me.**_

"Well there goes my sanity," I said to myself.

-All points of view-

_**Now you must awaken! **_

-Ash's point of view-

"Wow that was weird," I said walking out of the tent.

"What was weird?" Clemont asked me.

"Oh just a dream I had with this creepy voice in my head" I replied with a laugh.

"Gee thanks a lot for calling me creepy, it makes me feel so happy" the voice said, sarcastically. He appeared in spirit form.

"Great it wasn't a dream," I muttered.

"Hey your saying you don't want me here, I'm hurt!" He said pretending to get shot.

"No your not and you know it" I growled at him.

"Ash who are you talking to?" Clemont asked as he started to back away.

"They can't see you can they?" I asked him.

"Gee weren't you listening when I said only keybladers can hear or see me?" Ventas asked.

"What is a keyblader anyway?" I asked him.

"A keyblader is a wielder of a keyblade, your keyblade is that giant key in your hand, in the stain glass window" He replied.

"Oh so that's what that was" I said.

Just then black creatures appeared out of nowhere.

"What are those things?" Clemont asked "New pokemon?"

"No Ash don't let them go near those things those are heartless and they'll take your friends hearts, it'll possibly kill them!" Ventas said.

"No! Clemont get away" I yelled somehow summoning my keyblade and attacking those creatures.

"Ash help!" Serna yelled.

"Big brother help me!" Bonie yelled.

"Bonie!" Clemont yelled and grabbed a stick upon seeing the heartless attacking Bonie and tired attacking them himself, but the attacks just went right through them.

"Why can't I touch these things?" Clemont yelled and that's when everything went black.


End file.
